Tod
"I'm a fox. My name's Tod. What's your name kid?" -Tod introducing himself to Copper The main protaganist in the Fox and the Hound movie. As a kit he is voiced by Keith Coogan and as an adult by Mickey Rooney. Personality In the begining of the movie, Tod is shy but when he is taken in by Willow Tweed he becomes adventerous and mischevious. As and adult is the same, but more protective and has a bit more common sense. Appearance As a kit, Tod has rusty orange fur and a white chest, muzzle, tail tip, and inner ear. He has black stockings and the very tip of his tail and ears are also black. Tod has dark eyebrows, a glossy nose, large ears, and a prominent forelock. As an adult, Tod has more redish orange fur. He still has a white underbelly, muzzle, inner ears, and tail tip. His ear tips are still black, but he no longer has a black tail tip and his stockings have mesteriously turned into a darker shade of red-orange. He had orange eye shades, the same dark eyesbrows, a more spikey forelock and cheeks, a longer snout, and has now grown whiskers. He also wears a thin brown collar. Overview After Tod is orphaned, Big Mama, Boomer, and Dinky arrange for him to be adopted by Widow Tweed. Widow names him Tod, since he reminds her of a toddler (and also maybe becayse Tod means fox). Tod meets the neighbor's hound dog Copper and they become playmates, and vow to remain "friends forever". While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief . Amos and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Widow. After a brief argument, Amos says that he will kill Tod if he enters his farm again. Hunting season comes and Amos takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama explains to Tod that his friendship with Copper cannot continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod refuses to accept this. Months pass, and both Tod and Copper reach adulthood. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to meet him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Chief awakens and alerts Amos, a chase ensues and Copper catches Tod. Copper lets Tod go then diverts Chief and Amos. Chief maintains his pursuit onto a railroad track where he is hit by an oncoming train and is wounded. Copper and Amos blame Tod for the accident and swear vengeance. Widow, now realizing that her pet is no longer safe with her, leaves him at a game preserve. Big Mama introduces Tod to a female fox named Vixey , then Amos and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. The chase climaxes when Amos and Copper inadvertently provoke an attack from the bear. Amos trips and is caught in one of his own steel traps and his gun falls slightly out of reach. Copper fights the bear but is no match for him. Just as the bear attempts to kill both Amos and Copper, Tod sneaks up from behind and fights off the bear until they both fall down a waterfall, driving away the bear and leaving Tod exhausted at the bottom of a waterfall-created lake. Copper approaches Tod as he lies in the lake. When Amos appears, ready to fire at Tod, Copper positions in front of Tod, and refuses to move away. Amos, now realizing that Tod saved both of them, lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Widow nurses Amos back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he became friends with Tod. On a hill Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Copper and Widow. Quotes Young Tod: What are you smelling? Young Copper: I'm on the trail of something. Young Tod: Trail of... what? Young Copper: I don't know yet. Sniff sniff Why, it's... it's you. Arrooooooo Young Tod: What'd you do that for? Young Copper: We're supposed to do that when we find what we've been tracking. Young Tod: I'm a fox. My name's Tod. What's your name kid? Young Copper: Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog. Young Tod: Copper, you're my best friend. Young Copper: And you're mine too, Tod. Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we? Young Copper: Yeah, forever. Young Tod: Chief His ears are almost as big as yours. Young Copper: That's not the part you gotta worry about. Young Tod: Gosh, look at those teeth. Young Copper: That's the part you gotta worry about! Big Mama: Tod, that Copper is going to come back a hunting dog, a real killer. Young Tod: Oh no, not my friend Copper. He won't ever change. Big Mama: I hope you're right. Young Tod: And we'll keep on being friends forever. Right, Big Mama? Big Mama: Darling, forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things. Young Tod: Oh, Big Mama, I know Copper would never track on me down. Why, Copper, he's my very best friend. Adult Tod: We're still friends, right? Adult Copper: Tod, those days are over. I'm a hunting dog now. Trivia *During the part where Vixey shows Tod the forest, Tod's lips don't move when he asks her "Six what?" *Amos brought three traps, yet we see five, and Tod springs about half a dozen traps and still leaves one for Amos to get caught in. *Tod's collar disappears and reappears during the night hunt scene. *During the sequence where Tod and Vixey are trapped in fire, Tod's lips don't move at one part where he says "Quick, Vixey! This is our only chance!" *As the train passes over Tod, the animation of the shadow the train casts over the rails can be seen superimposed over him. *His name is often mispelled as Todd (Probably because of 'Todd'ler) * In one scene, Tod runs near Copper's barrel and calls "Copper!" In the wide shot of him calling, there is no red water bowl near Copper's barrel, but in the closeup the water bowl appears. *When Widow Tweed first finds Tod, she pulls the pink trousers off of him, and leaves them on the ground. Then when she takes Tod and walks towards her house, the trousers have gone. Concept Art 1.jpg|Early art for Tod 2.jpg|After being let into the game reserve 3.jpg|Early facial art 4.jpg|Big Mamma finds Tod 5.jpg|Frightened Tod 6.gif|'Forever is a very long time, and time has a way of changin' things' 7.jpg|Tod and Vixey 8.jpg|Pond painting 9.jpg|Barrel painting 10.jpg|Tod and early versions of his bird friends Gallery tod and copper.jpg|Tod and Copper playing Fox and the hound2.jpg|Copper finds Tod Todd.jpg|Young Tod Tod.jpg|Orphaned Tod water.jpg|Tod and Copper play in the pond tod anbd copper.jpg|Tod and Copper laugh ghogpspdg.jpg|Copper sniffs for Tod Todd and willow.jpg|Todd and Willow Tweed gsiupdhgdfjgns.jpg|Copper chained Todd adult.jpg|Adult Tod Tod and vixy.jpg|Tod and Vixy Tod and vixey.jpg|Tod meets Vixy Copeer pro todd.jpg|Copper protects a wounded Tod other pic.jpg|Tod meets Big Mamma copper finds tod 2.jpg|Copper finds Tod badger.jpg|Tod and the Grumpy Badger big mamma +.jpg|Big Mamma lecturing Tod train.jpg|Oncoming Train! 90x55x2-Vixey and Tod.png|Tod and Vixey trapped Category:Fox Category:Fox and the Hound Category:Best Friends Category:Main Characters